Echo (Earth-Prime)
History Early Life Ayame grew up with her mother and father, she lived in London until she was 9. Her and her family was flown to Japan because her father was stationed in Japan for The Stutanic War. Ayame was scared growing up, she was always picked on for her freckles even though she was very beautiful, she had no friends until she started developing in certain regions when she was 13. She became fluent in Japanese. Worst Boyfriend When she was 15 she got her first boyfriend, that boyfriend was abusive. Alice one day went over to her boyfriend's house, they started to play video games until his sister left the house to hang out with her friends. Alice's boyfriend Osamu then started to undress her, she was saying no but then he grabbed duct tape and covered her mouth with it. He then tied her up he then started to rape her. Alice was crying and her boyfriend was saying that she has to like it and she started to cry even harder. When he finished he untied her and told her to take a shower, which she did. When she came out he then said that no one will believe her and even if she did tell someone she will be in trouble so Alice kept it to herself. A couple weeks later Osamu and Alice were hanging out, when they were walking home from the mall she laughed at him when a bird pooped on his shoe. He then said that she will be punished for laughing at him and he punched her eye really hard that she lost most of her vision in that one, he then said that maybe both of them should be like that so he punched the other just as hard. She was crying so much that when a business man walked by he grabbed her and brought her to the hospital. She had to not use her eyes for a few weeks then go back into the hospital so she was assigned a sleeping mask to wear all the time, the next time she went to the hospital and they checked her eyes she still had minor bruising but she is deemed to have to wear glasses for the rest of her life. She could also wear contacts but not until her cornea is fully healed in both eyes. Her father got angry and went to the boy's house and murdered him with his bare hands. Ayame's father went to jail and after 30 days he was sent to the electric chair. He was murdered by the police department of Osaka, Japan because he was deemed a menace to society. Depression Ayame knew her father meant well and he was just seeking justice and the pain her boyfriend did for her and her family so she vowed to become the best Justice Server of all of Osaka. Through school she had some sympathy from class mates but the bully boys made fun of her and said that she was asking for it. Alice always had flashbacks of the event and was terrified. She missed her father so much. One day she went to go visit her grandmother and her grandmother offered to move in with Alice and her mother and they agreed. Her grandma had a good amount of money to last a few years, enough for Alice's mother to find a job. A few days after Alice's grandmother moved in Alice asked if she could have therapy, she had so much courage and was scared to even think about it but her mom and grandma accepted and put Alice in therapy. Alice's therapist diagnosed her with depression. One day after coming home from school Alice attempted suicide but one of her friends told her that life's worth living so Alice didn't jump off the bridge. Alice's friend Haru told her to do Muay Thai and Kendo because it releases her stress. Alice thought about it and then agreed. Training Alice asked her mother to learn Muay Thai, and Kendo. Her mother agreed after a year of asking and by the time she was 16 she became a red belt. She was in the IMMAFT (International Mixed Martial Arts Fighting Tournament), that's the same tournament Manny (Noctus) was in when he was 17. They both hit it off well and had a thing going on, they both had a huge crush on each other since they both had so much in common, she gave him her Skybook (Skype Facebook equivalent) address and her Battlestar Online account name so they can play together after the tournament. They never ended up fighting each other but they both won their respective battles. When Manny had to go back to Rhode Island she was devastated but was also happy to see him soon on Skybook and Battlestar Online. After IMMAFT Alice trained even harder and she went on a strict diet and only had cheat days on every other Saturday. She works out 4 hours a day and studies in between breaks. Alice aced High School with all A's and completed the test so she can go to college. Her grandmother had to leave Alice and her mother because she had business to do in a different city. College She and her mother were in tough living arrangements, soon her mother had to take part in gang administrations to get some cash here and their, her mother soon became a Mistress of one of the top Yakuza hitmen. She was constantly beat upon, Ayame couldn't do anything but watch her mother get beaten every single day until she came and took down the hitman, she and her mother fled to Saitama, Japan. They weren't there for too long because of the Yakuza found them, Alice was forced to kill a hitman because he had her mom at gunpoint, so they went to Tokyo. They didn't find them there, Ayame's mom was secretly a prostitute, that's how Ayame's College Fund was able to be. Ayame never questioned where the money came from, she went to college for 4 years and graduated with a bachelor's degree for optometry. One day coming back home from working at a toy store she saw her mother dead in her bed, limbs severed and placed around the room, it was tragic for her. Ayame threw up and left Tokyo and went back to Osaka. She then got a job there to be an assistant at Okami Industries. Okami Industries While working at Okami Industries Alice learned that her boss Akira Shoji was Green Ronin but now is the head of The Mashu Dragon Clan. She didn't let this stop her from working. Overtime she learned of an experiment being conducted in the basement so at closing hours she went down in the basement and saw a sonic transmitter with a weird black box right next to it. She was looking for other things but then her boss Akira threw her into a chamber and he cranked up the black box to make the sonic transmitter goes crazy. He then told Alice that she shouldn't have came down into the basement and he started laughing. The chamber then started to leak a horrible green gas that made Alice unconscious. When Alice awoke she was naked with only bandages covering her genitals and breasts. She started screaming and she broke a glass bottle. She then started crying remembering the moment when she was being raped but this was similar. She then screamed and a guard came in the room. He started feeling her up and squeezed her breast and he then put his finger near her face and she bit him. He then punched her in the face and she started bleeding, Akira came in the room and told the guard that's enough. Akira to the guard to release Alice and bring her to the cell. She was being brought to the cell and she took down the guard, she took his gun. Alice then looked around and found Akira's secret room and saw cool armor that looked like it could fit her, so she put it on and it fit well and it showed off all of her beautiful curves and that's when she knew she needed to be a hero and stop Akira's madness. She thought of the name Echo because of her abilities that involve sound. Affair When Manny had a fight with Maria he went to Japan on October 17th 2029 to talk to Alice and they ended up doing something more than talk. When he left to go back home Alice took a pregnancy test and turns out she was pregnant, she had her baby on July 24th, 2030. Manny and Maria got a divorce on November 12th, 2031. On November 15, 2031 Manny brought Jason with him to Japan and they went to Alice, turns out that Manny had a daughter with her when he cheated on Maria. His daughter's name was Naomi Ashikaga. He calls his daughter Mari and soon Alice did that too. Manny and Alice got back together on July 19th, 2032. Manny and Alice got married on December 25th, 2032. On they moved back to Sol, Republic State on February 20th, 2033, Manny got a nice home for them. Alice watched the kids until February 2037 because she came back from her retirement as a hero. When Manny and Alice went on missions they gave Jason and Mari to Manny's parents house, Manny's mom and step dad knew they were superheroes at this point and they know how to defend themselves. By 2040 Jason and Mari were old enough to be home alone. Powers & Abilities Powers * Remembrance: Remembers Much More Stuff and bring the memories back faster than anyone could * Hearing Blockade: Can block out whatever she doesn't want to hear * Sound Attacks: Alice can release/use sound to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * Sonokinetic Constructs: Alice can turn sound into tools, objects, weapons and other items. * Voice Manipulation: '''Alice is freely capable of manipulating her voice, allowing her to control her voice to imitate sounds of creatures such as animal noises and explosions or increase or decrease the tone of their voice. * '''Sound Manipulation: '''Alice can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves produce upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. Alice can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound is potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. * '''Illusion Awareness: Due to most illusions affecting mainly eyesight, other senses such as hearing and or smell victims of illusion have a difficult time not succumbing to the illusion. It is also made worse by ignoring use of their other senses. So somebody with superhuman's levels of smell such as Alice should always be able to aware at all times of the true reality around her, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive her with. * Blindsight: This power allows Alice to act, fight and navigate without seeing. * Lie Detection: By listening, feeling and/or smelling, Alice can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature and heartbeats (though she can be fooled by a pacemaker and those able to keep calm under pressure.) * Person Identification: All of Alice's senses help identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeat, smell, touch, sound, and even Radar appearance as it allows to "see" through objects, specifically clothes (Though albeit obscure). Abilities * Peak Human Condition: '''She is physically and mentally better than most humans. ** '''Superhuman Touch: Alice's sense of touch is so acute that her finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing her to read by touch ** Peak Human Strength: Thanks to his control over his central nervous system Alice can increase her strength to peak human level. She is strong enough to tip over a limo without straining. She can lift about 450 lbs. ** Peak Human Speed: Similar to her strength, Alice can increase her speed to peak human level. She is capable of crossing two city blocks in seconds. She can run 60 MPH. ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Enhanced Agility: Alice's agility is similarly enhanced. ** Enhanced Endurance ** Superhuman Smell: Alice's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. ** Superhuman Taste: Alice's sense of taste enables her to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. her ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink she tastes, as long as there are at least seventeen milligrams of that substance present. ** Superhuman Balance ** Superhuman Hearing: Alice's sense of hearing enables her to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) She can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. * Enhanced Tracking: Alice can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. Loadouts Sage: Alice's first armor, it shows all of her beautiful curves. It has an undersuit (covers all but the head) which is all kevlar. It's all white with red patterns all over. The mask covers her whole head and it looks like a kabuki mask and it goes over the head like a hood. Turns out this is a Mashu Dragon Clan Supreme Female Armor. * Ages Used: Used from the ages 23-28. * Weapons Used: Dual Katanas (On Back) Tigris: Alice's ultimate armor that is made out of Sharice. This armor is all Orange and White with Black stripes all over to signify a Tiger. Her armor shows all of her amazing curves and it protects her. Alice's old master made it for her. * Ages Used: Used From The Ages 36-52 * Weapons Used: Dual Vorencalum Kodachis (On Waist Saya) * Tiger Claws: The armor has built in Claws in Alice's fingertips, the claws are made out of Vorencalum. The claws are expandable and retractable. * Tiger Omnicroms: These two omnicroms are unlike any other because they look like tigers. It's silver and it has the same functionalities of the original omnicroms but they're stronger and hack proof. They also act as wrist armor. * Predator Vision: The eyes in the suit give special attributes to Alice when thought activated, including seeing in the dark and a thermal imagining sensory where she uses it to track, survey, and target her prey. Power-Grid | Intelligence = 3 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 2.25 | Durability = 2 | Energy Projection = 1 | Fighting Skills = 5 | Trivia * Alice's favorite colors are Blue and Orange * Her body measurements are 34-26-34. That means that her bra size is 34C. * Her iconic hairstyle is a High Messy Bun. If she let's her hair down it's wavy. * After the Death Upon Us All Event when Manny came back to life Alice dyed her hair Blonde with Silver Highlights and she got a 1950's Vintage Quiff Roll. * Alice is a bisexual * ''She has an IQ of 180. '' Category:Earth Prime Echo